


Letters For You (Hiatus)

by AwkwardBurrito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Post-Anime, Unsend Letters, give them hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBurrito/pseuds/AwkwardBurrito
Summary: Killua writes letters for Gon as he travels with Alluka. Will he send them? Never.(Alternate: Give them hugs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second Killugon fanfic! Lots of angst because why not :D
> 
> I got this idea from uh...myself? :D I do this, actually. I write letters for people but never actually send it to them. 
> 
> I started thinking about Killua and this concept and well, he's not the most vocal person in the world. I'm sure he's got a lot in mind, especially when it comes to his dear friend.
> 
> Here it is? Enjoy!

_Yo Gon,_

_First of all, writing this seems a bit weird because I would never let you read these. Still, I need to let these out and I think this is the best way._

_Gon, you are light. Sometimes you shine so brightly I must look away. But even so, is it still okay if I stay at your side?_

_This was what I though when you woke up after I knocked you unconscious on NGL. And still now, I still think of this._

_I don't know how you do it, but everytime I'm on despair, you always seem to know what to do and what to say to lift me up. To push all the negative thoughts aside, and...this sounds cheesy...to brighten me up. To that I thank you._

_I don't deserve to be your friend._

_I'm your opposite. Whereas you were raised in a domestic home, trained by the nature, someone who everyone loves...I was born in a family of assassins. Raised to kill. Trained to kill. I didn't even have the right make friends, at least, that's what my brother dug in my head. My life's purpose was nothing but to kill (That is, until you came. Thank you.)_

_Despite this, I want to be selfish._

_I want to stay beside you. Be your friend forever. I want to travel the world with you. I want to visit Whale Island again with you. I want you to introduce me to your father as your 'bestfriend in the world' as what you answered Old Hag Bisky before. I want to hangout with you and Alluka, two of my favorite persons in the world._

_I just want to be beside you._

_Right now, I'm travelling with Alluka, which I am very much happy for. My little sister deserves this. She deserves every good things and happiness in the world. But someday, could we...be on each other's sides again?_

_You've planted yourself deep in me, Gon. I can't pull you out. I don't want to pull you out._

_I need your light._

_Sincerely,_  
_Killua_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!
> 
> Have fun!

_Yo Gon,_

_I'm officially starting all these letters with a 'Yo' 'Dear' is too sappy and the contents of these letters are sappy enough. We don't need double sappyness._

_Anyway..._

_Remember when we first met?_

_I think I'd have to thank Old Man Leorio for that. If it wasn't for his big mouth, we wouldn't have met that early. Of course I still believe that at some point, we'd meet. Because of Hunter exams of course. We're in the same place afterall._

_Still our meeting left an impression on me. It was so random, who would've thought we'd be, in your terms, 'bestfriends in the world'?_

_You caught my attention at first, of course. We're the same age? Okay that's pretty cool. Still, my inner competitive brat showed up. I didn't want you to seem better than me. And also, I wanted to challenge myself. The only reason I actually decided to exert a bit (none) effort on the phase 1 of Hunter exam was because you're 12 and I'm 12 and you were running yet I was on my skateboard._

_I was impressed, you didn't even break a sweat from the run. It was no big deal for me, I've been through more difficult challenges before, but you? I had no idea. Honestly, if that tired you out, I might probably lose interest in you in no time. Might. Because when it comes to you, I can never be certain._

_And excuse you, Gon. You owe me lunch. You said you would. But we didn't get a chance because you know, stuff happened._

  
_...I'm really happy we met. Random or what, I met you and that's enough._

 _Sincerely,_  
_Killua_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, we all remember that 'I'll buy you lunch' scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts anyone?
> 
> Kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks are highly appreciated. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
